Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 030
"Gong the Strong", known as "The Tested Steadfast Heart" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 2, 2014 and in Australia on December 6, 2015. Nicktoons aired on December 11, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Gong remembers his encounter with Grizzlepike in his childhood, thinking that his former senior disciple is his first opponent as he sits cross-legged with steaming riceballs on his shoulders. Not only did he humiliate Yuya, but he dissented against the teachings of the Strong Dojo and left disgracefully. He gets fired up, claiming that he cannot lose this match. His father throws open the Dojo doors, proudly declaring that that's what he wants to hear. Holding out a black sash to Gong, his father tells him that as he tightens this new sash, he must also temper and tighten his steadfast spirit in preparation of this next battle. Strapping the sash on in place of his white one, Gong replies that he understands. As an announcer describes the Arc League Championship as a festival and gathering of Duelists and their burning feelings, Yuya sits outside, thinking that after Zuzu's victory yesterday, it's finally his turn. Gong, him, and Sora will all win and get to the next round he says out loud. A bald boy crashes into him, yelling at him to look out and dropping a white sash, protesting that it's Gong's for the match today. Yuya recognizes the sash, but a pink-haired boy with a Mohawk snatches up the sash and takes off. Yuya and the bald boy run after him. Ally and Frederick urge everyone else to hurry up, since Gong's match is starting soon. Zuzu looks around in confusion, since Yuya had promised to meet them there, and Tate gasps, pointing to see Yuya sprinting off, as Sora observes. As he pursues the thief, Yuya wonders why he's stealing Gong's sash. The bald boy explains that the thief's probably one of Grizzlepike's friends, who will resort to any means to win. Yuya grits his teeth in anger, and the boy asks if Yuya has a match soon. Yuya replies that he can't let that stop him. Gong comes first. The bald boy smiles upon hearing that. In the arena, Nico Smiley welcomes the audience to the second day of the tournament, and he introduces the competitors. While he doesn't belong to any known school, this Duelist qualified for the Junior Youth Championship with a six-win streak: Grizzlepike who stomps into the arena and grins. His opponent is the successor to the Heavystrong Dueling style of the Strong Dojo, Gong Strong. Gong stands with his back to Grizzlepike, baring his sash, which he compliments, asking if Gong's father gave it to him. Gong reminds him that the master of the Dojo always gives them a new sash before a pivotal match, and that is the tradition of the Strong Dojo. Snickering, Grizzlepike states that he's taken advantage of that so-called tradition, and Gong raises his eyebrow in surprise. Nico suggests that they select the Action Field, and it's chosen as "Calamity Cove" An island covered in dense forest appears, with Gong and Grizzlepike standing in a clearing. Grizzlepike remarks that the dense forest is quite the coincidence, since he's sure that Gong's friend is in a dense forest right now. Gong asks what Grizzlepike said, turning around in shock. Yuya and the bald boy reach a clearing, and the thief and two other boys step out of the trees. Yuya is shocked at being ambushed, and even more when the bald boy abandons him, calling him an idiot for falling for it. The thief tells Yuya that he'll be keeping them company for a little while, and Yuya grits his teeth. Gong furiously and rudely yells at Grizzlepike; how could he do something so underhanded. The former pupil laughs, asking Gong what happened to his unshakeable spirit. He comments that that's all his so-called Heavystrong spirit is worth. Using any methods in order to win is what the truly strong do, which is why he cut his ties to the Strong Dojo. Grizzlepike sneers that he wonders if Yuya is all right. He suggests that Gong hurry up and defeat him, unless he's going to spout nonsense about Yuya being more important than him and surrender the match now. In the stands, Zuzu irritably phones Yuya to see where he's run off too, and she contacts him as he stands with his Duel Disk activated. Yuya tells Zuzu to tell Gong not to worry, and that Yuya will get Gong's sash back. Zuzu is quite confused as Yuya hangs up. Down in the stadium, Gong declares that upon the honor of his Dojo, he cannot surrender without a fight. Grizzlepike tells him to struggle all he wants, and they kick out at one another, sparring as Gong chants, "Duelists locked in battle!" Blocking Gong's strike, Grizzlepike yells, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!" The Duelists push against one another, as Gong yells, "Behold! This is the newest..." and "Grizzlepike" "...and greatest evolution of Dueling!" They both yell "ACTION!" and they, Yuya, and Grizzlepike's friends all yell, "DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter and Grizzlepike takes the first turn. He Summons "Granite Battleguard" and activates its effect; since it was Normal Summoned he can Special Summon "Boulder Battleguard" from his hand. Nico reacts with surprise, calling it a throwback for him, since these are the monsters that the Sledgehammer used. Setting a card, Grizzlepike ends his turn, telling Gong that it's his turn, and if he doesn't hurry up, his friend will be beaten to a pulp. Retorting that he was already planning to beat Grizzlepike with one attack, Gong draws explosively. Since his opponent controls two or more monsters, he can Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji" from his hand. "Big Waraji" can be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster, so Gong Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position. As "Big Benkei" appears from a column of green light, Nico explains to the audience that "Big Benkei" can be Summoned in face-up Defense Position, while Tate excitedly recalls that "Big Benkei" can attack with its 3500 DEF. Ally cheers that it can take out either of those "Battleguards" in one hit, while Frederick gets his shivers, and Sora points out that Gong won't be ending it in one attack though. Zuzu meanwhile, wonders if Grizzlepike was taking about Yuya when he referred to a friend being beaten to a pulp. Gong continues his turn, explaining that when he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can send a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand to his Graveyard to Special Summon the Tuner monster, "Superheavy Samurai Trumpter" from his hand. Discarding "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves", he Special Summons "Trumpter" in Defense Position. Ally cheers at the sight of the Tuner monster, which will allow Gong to Synchro Summon. Pike laughs, calling it naive. He activates a Trap Card, "Battleguard Sorcery", which since he controls a "Battleguard" monster and his opponent controls at least two monsters, allows Grizzlepike to take control of one of Gong's monsters. Flaming pillars erupt around the "Battleguards", who perform a tribal dance and clash their clubs, sending out a shockwave that takes control of "Trumpter", who joins the "Battleguards" in their dance. Tate and Frederick bemoan the monster's theft and Grizzlepike laughs, explaining that he'd already researched that Gong had won his way into the tournament using Synchro Summoning. Matches aren't just decided within the field, and anything could be happening outside of this field right now. If Gong doesn't hurry up and go, who knows what will happen to his beloved friend? Gong utters Yuya's name and Zuzu gasps. Yuya meanwhile, rides on "Performapal Hip Hippo", urging Gong to wait, as he will be right there. Nico recaps, explaining that Gong had brought out a Tuner monster and aimed for a Synchro Summon, but Grizzlepike has taken control of the key card that he needed. Julia comments to a frustrated Kit that his so-called disciple is doing terrible, and Dipper admits that he didn't expect to see Gong's monster get taken so easily. Kit furiously asks if Gong is trying to make him look bad, warning him that Kit won't accept a loss. Gritting his teeth, Gong tells himself that he needs to hurry up, and he immediately attacks "Granite Battleguard" with "Big Benkei". Grizzlepike activates the effect of "Boulder Battleguard", allowing him to negate an attack targeting a "Battleguard" monster, and the "Battleguard" spins its club to block the plume of fire that "Big Benkei" sent its way. Ally gasps that the attack got cancelled, and Gong swears and slams his fist into the ground, roaring that he doesn't have time for this. Kit wonders in concern why Gong is panicking. Grizzlepike sneers, asking what this is, is Gong frustrated, is he panicking? Gong got betrayed by his monster and he doesn't know what's happening to his beloved friend. Grizzlepike bets that Yuya is thinking that Gong has betrayed him too, even though he believed that Gong would come and save him but he won't, and Gong continues to punch the ground, yelling his friend's name. Grizzlepike snickers, mentally urging Gong to suffer and panic, since the more he does, the more his spirit and Dueling will be sullied. He yells that he'll prove how fragile Gong's Heavystrong spirit is. Zuzu calls out to Gong, urging him to believe in Yuya, explaining that Yuya told her to tell Gong that he'd get Gong's sash. Gong is surprised, and Zuzu reminds him that Yuya isn't the same Yuya as he was before, and he can fight on his own. Gong's father leaps onto the fence beside Zuzu, telling his son that now is the time for a Heavystrong spirit, and he must believe in his friend as well as in himself. The words reach Gong, but Pike, realizing that they got in contact with Yuya, comments that it's pitiful when "that weakling" acts like he's something else. Gong rises to his feet, declaring that Yuya is no longer a weakling, as Yuya is seen still Dueling, vowing to get the sash back. Gong replies that Yuya will definitely come back, agreeing with Zuzu that Yuya isn't the same as he was three years ago and can fight on his own, and Gong declares that now that he knows that his friend is safe, his spirit will waver no more. Gong will follow his Dueling ways, and kanji reading "Steadfast as a Mountain" appear around him (the Japanese name of Gong's Heavystrong Dueling style is "Steadfast"). Skip Boyle gets excited, cheering Gong on, but as Sora points out, Gong has to end his turn right there since he can't attack anymore. Gong vows to believe in Yuya and urges him to follow his Dueling ways as well. Yuya is seen again, declaring, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S SHOWTIME!" His "Hippo Tokens" dance above him on a rainbow as Yuya proudly presents the Entertainment Dueling inherited from Yusho Sakaki, and Grizzlepike's friends clap and cheer in appreciation, while Yuya politely bows. Back at the Duel, Grizzlepike slams his foot into the ground, incensed at Gong believing in others, since people betray one another, just like Gong's monster betrayed him. He declares his turn and draws "Shaman Battleguard". Holding the card up, Grizzlepike Tributes his three monsters to Special Summon "Shaman Battleguard", who appears cackling and dancing, terrifying the kids in the crowd. Sora is more interested by the 2000 ATK of the Level 10 monster, which probably means that it's got something special about it. He's proven right as Grizzlepike activates the effect of "Shaman Battleguard", taking control of an opponent's monster. This time, he takes control of "Big Benkei", and "Shaman Battleguard" sends out a shockwave that takes control of "Big Benkei". The kids are horrified that "Big Benkei" was taken control of as well, and Grizzlepike yells that there is nothing worth believing in in the world, suggesting that Gong accept that as he takes this attack. "Big Benkei" attacks directly, much to everyone's horror, and Gong takes the blast full on, howling in agony as it pushes him, still standing, through the trees and onto a cliffside. He stops inches from the edge and drops to his knees as his LP falls to 500, Nico commenting that that one must have hurt, 3500 damage all at once. Skip asks if Gong is okay, and Julia sympathetically admits that it hurts to watch this, Dipper observing that Gong only has 500 LP remaining. Kit snaps at Gong, asking if he's trying to embarrass Kit. Grizzlepike walks up laughing that Gong managed to save himself at the edge of a cliff. The next attack is game over. As Gong gets up, as Pike tells him that standing up is a waste of time, he'll take the attack of "Shaman Battleguard" and plunge into the ocean behind him. No matter how much Gong believes, his friend isn't coming. Gong yells that Yuya will come, he believes it, and Grizzlepike tells him to save that thought as he takes this attack, ordering the direct attack of "Shaman Battleguard". Gong activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves" in his Graveyard. He can banish it to target the attacking monster, draw a card and reveal it. If it is a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0. Time seems to slow as Gong readies himself to draw, his friends gasp and he draws explosively, getting "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet." Flames envelop Gong's fist and he raises it, yelling that he believes in Yuya. He brings his hand down as the ATK of "Shaman Battleguard" falls to zero, yelling that Yuya will definitely come, and karate chops through the spike on the side of the skull-hand of "Shaman Battleguard". The broken spike slices through Gong's sash as "Shaman Battleguard" leaps away. No matter what, Gong's spirit that believes in his friend shall never waver. The crowd cheer as Nico praises Gong's move in dodging his opponent's final attack by a hair's breadth with his back to the abyss. Grizzlepike scoffs, claiming that Gong just got lucky, and he warns Gong that as long as he controls "Big Benkei", Gong can't attack "Shaman Battleguard", which can only take control of a single monster, but should Gong happen to Summon one that is stronger that "Big Benkei", Grizzlepike can swap "Big Benkei" out for it. So basically, Gong has no way to win. Gong looks down at his torn sash that this father gave him for this battle, but it isn't what he needs now. What he needs now is... Then he hears Yuya's voice calling his name, and Yuya stands proudly at the top of the bleachers, holding Gong's white sash. His friends all call his name, and Gong comments that Yuya is finally here. Yuya apologizes for the wait, and tosses Gong's sash to him. Gong catches the sash, and declares that he's gotten the sash from Yuya. He believed, and Yuya came, and this is now Gong's sash for victory. Gong declares his turn and draws "Superheavy Samurai Battleball". He Summons "Battleball", a Tuner monster, and Grizzlepike scoffs, pointing out that without any other monsters, the Tuner monster is just fodder. Gong replies that "Battleball" can use a Machine-Type monster on his opponent's field to Synchro Summon, much to Grizzlepike's shock, and Gong tunes the Level 2 "Battleball" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei", chanting, "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Kit and Skip cheer at Gong's successful Synchro Summon, and next, Gong equips "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet" from his hand to "Susanowo", increasing its DEF by 400, to 4200. Grizzlepike realizes in shock that, as Gong confirms, just like "Big Benkei", "Susanowo" can attack using its DEF. Gong declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Shaman Battleguard" with "Susanowo". Ally and Tate realizes that since the ATK of "Shaman Battleguard" is currently zero, as Sora confirms, Gong will end it in one attack. Frederick gets a hefty bout of his shivers. Gong orders "Susanowo's" "Swinging Sword Slash", cutting the "Battleguard" down and wiping out Grizzlepike's LP. Nico announces Gong as their first Junior Youth winner of the day, and Kit sighs in relief that Gong finally won after making him sweat like that. Gong walks over to Yuya, telling Yuya that he believed in him, and shaking his hand as Yuya replies that he believed that Gong would win. Skip, Zuzu and the kids run over, asking where Yuya was. Yuya apologizes, reassuring them that he'll do his best in the next Duel so that he doesn't fall behind Gong. Nico announces the participants for the next Duel, You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki versus Leo Institute of Dueling's Sylvio Sawatari. Yuya heads onto the field, declaring that he's off. Featured Duels Gong Strong vs. Grizzlepike Jones At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Calamity Cove" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Grizzlepike Grizzlepike Normal Summons "Granite Battleguard" (1000/???). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon "Boulder Battleguard" (1200/???) from his hand in Attack Position. Grizzlepike Sets a card. Turn 2: Gong As his opponent controls two or more monsters, Gong Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji" (800/1800) from his hand via its own effect. Its effect allows it to be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster, so he Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" (1000/3500), whose own effect allows it to be Tribute Summoned in Defense Position. As he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gong Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter" from his hand via its own effect by sending a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves" to Special Summon "Trumpeter" in Defense Position (300/600). As he controls a "Battleguard" monster and his opponent controls two or more monsters, Grizzlepike activates his face-down "Battleguard Sorcery", which allows him to take control of one of his opponent's monsters. He takes control of "Trumpeter". "Big Benkei" may attack while it is in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks "Granite Battleguard", but Grizzlepike activates the effect of "Boulder Battleguard", letting him negate the attack of an opponent's monster against a "Battleguard" monster once per turn. Turn 3: Grizzlepike Grizzlepike draws "Shaman Battleguard" and subsequently Special Summons it from his hand via its own effect by Tributing three monsters he controls, at least one of which must be a "Battleguard" monster. He Tributes "Granite Battleguard, "Boulder Battleguard" and "Trumpeter" to Special Summon it Attack Position (2000/3000). He then activates its effect, letting him gain control of an opponent's monster. While he controls a monster via this effect, "Shaman Battleguard" cannot be targeted for attacks. He takes control of "Big Benkei". "Big Benkei" attacks directly (Gong 4000 → 500). "Battleguard Shaman" attacks directly, but Gong activates the effect of the "Gigagloves" in his Graveyard, banishing it to target the attacking monster, draw a card and reveal it. If it is a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0. Gong draws "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet" ("Shaman Battleguard" 2000/3000 → 0/3000). Turn 4: Gong Gong draws "Superheavy Samurai Battleball" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/800). He then activates its effect, which allows him to use a Machine-Type monster his opponent controls as a Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon. He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Battleball" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon the Level 10 "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" (2400/3800) in Defense Position. The effect of "Susanowo" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gong equips it with "Soulbuster Gauntlet" via that card's effect to increase its DEF by 400 ("Susanowo" 2400/3800 → 2400/4200). "Susanowo" may attack while its in Defense Positon, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susanowo" attacks and destroys "Shaman Battleguard" (Grizzlepike 4000 → 0). Yuya Sakaki vs. 4 of Grizzlepike's henchmen Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuya controls "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800). An unspecified number of turns passes and Yuya controls three "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each). An unknown amount of time later, Yuya wins the Duel (in the dub, it's implied that he won on the previously shown turn through an unspecified effect). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Grizzlepike claims that Gong got lucky in surviving the third turn when he drew a monster with the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves", but in reality, seeing as how Gong has said previously that his entire Deck is made of monsters, he was guaranteed to draw a monster. * In the scene of the crowd following the scene where Yuya is led off by Grizzlepike's goons, two spectators are wearing headgear referencing or resembling monsters used by Yugi Muto: the female is seen wearing a visor resembling Dark Magician Girl's hat and the child wears a Kuriboh cap. Errors " shown in Attack Position instead of Defense Position.]] * When Gong Synchro Summons "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", instead of showing its DEF, it shows its ATK as 3800. This was not corrected in the dub. In other languages